


Jack’s Birthday

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cheating, Crutchie spikes his hair, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Not JackCrutchie cheating, i love blondie, mentions of pot, newsies modern, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Jack doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday, but Crutchie makes sure to make the day special anyway, without even mentioning it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,  
> I’ve been getting comments recently and they just make my day! Kudos and comments let me know which fics to update!

The morning light creeped into their bed, inch by inch. Crutchie pulled the sheets up. It was a breezy Saturday, he and Jack both had nothing to do. Which was super rare. Crutchie’s phone went off and he unlocked it, turning off the alarm, making sure not to wake Jack with the light. He realized it was Jack’s birthday. He wondered how he could’ve forgotten. Jack always went all out on his birthday. They were friends for years and Jack never mentioned his birthday. He hated the attention. He also hated the memories it brought up. Spot was the same way. Some trauma he guessed. Crutchie decided to give Jack a great day, without mentioning it. He texted Racetrack for advice. He hardly ever talked to Race, frankly he was afraid of him. But they were both the earliest risers. 

Racetrack Higgins [withholding explicit details I don’t need to know, what do you do for Spot on his birthday?] 

crutchayyy [not sure how to answer that lol]

Racetrack Higgins [damnit Racetrack just tell me]

crutchayyy [okay i’ll be semi-decent. i mean it’s not like he doesn’t know what day it is so i’m just gentle and don’t mention it. I don’t do anything grand but I make an effort to make him smile and do what he wants to do. then comes the expletives but let’s just say I make him forget.]

Crutchie threw his phone across the floor. He could work with that advice. He just didn’t want to be obvious. Jack woke up while he was thinking and Crutchie didn’t notice. 

“Morning angel.” Crutchie smiled.

“Mornin’ Jack.” 

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick okay?” Crutchie nodded.

“Let’s go out for breakfast after.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” Crutchie shrugged getting up to make the bed. 

“Can’t beat that logic.” Jack kissed Crutchie and went to shower. Crutchie made the bed and got dressed. He looked into the mirror in their bedroom. He thought he looked mediocre, not Jack’s birthday worthy. He changed again and put grease in his hair to make it kind of spiky. While in the bathroom, where Jack was, he traced a heart on the foggy mirror. He then put on his yellow converse. It took him awhile to get the shoe on his bad foot, but he didn’t care since no one was waiting. It was of the reasons he got up so early on weekdays, he hated to slow people down. 

Jack emerged from the bathroom, white towel around his tan waist. Crutchie still blushed, even though they’d known each other since middle school and had been dating since Jack was seventeen. He was twenty-two today, Crutchie realized. He’d forgotten birthdays came with age and not just drama. 

“You look handsome Crutchie.” Crutchie just blushed and looked down hiding his smile. 

“Jack, you’re crazy..” Jack gave his angel a knowing smile and proceeded to closet. He quickly picked out a gray t-shirt, with one of his favorite retro band’s logo on the front. Crutchie couldn’t keep track, the least mainstream he’d ever delved into was Calvin Harris which was his favorite anyway. Jack’s so cool, he thought to himself. So effortlessly cool. Crutchie would’ve bet his good leg that Jack never second guessed himself. He was ripped from his thoughts by Jack’s lips on his. Crutchie leaned into the kiss. 

“Where we going Crutch?” Jack lifted Crutchie’s chin with his finger. 

“Where does Jack Kelly wanna go?” Crutchie pursed his lips.

“I don’t know. That place with the really good coffee? Where you got the croissant?” Crutchie nodded. 

“I forgot what’s it called. But let’s go.” They went to the café and Crutchie didn’t talk the whole way there. Not on the subway, not when they got a table. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Jack asked Crutchie. 

“We haven’t been both off in a lil’ bit. We should make today date day. Like date night.. but all day. But also date night. So like twenty-four date time period.” Jack laughed. Crutchie was precious.

“Twenty-four hours eh? What are we going to do all night?” Jack smirked slightly.

“Well I don’t know..” Crutchie blushed once again. Jack smiled and they ordered. Their food came relatively quickly. 

“I neva understood how you can stand to drink coffee black like that.” Crutchie laughed. 

“Hey youse at least gotta try it before you say that.” 

“I did!” Crutchie said. “I could hardly swallow it. It was the most disgusting’ thing I’ve evea’ tasted.” Jack shrugged. 

“It’s how Davey drinks his too.” 

“Davey intimidates me.” 

“Everyone intimidates you angel.” 

“Not true.” Crutchie argued setting his silverware down and leaning back. Jack snickered. 

“Who doesn’t?”

“Oh I dunno! Romeo, Specs, Les, Albert. Shall I continue?” 

“You are totally scared of Albert. I mean he’s a carbon copy of Race.” 

“Gross Jack. They dated, are dating, whicheva.”

“But you are.”

“Fine I am.” 

“They’re both idiots Crutchie.” Jack drank his coffee. He’d already forgotten it was his birthday. He concluded that Crutchie had magic healing powers. “If you were a pokémon you’d be pikachu.” 

“You’re a nerd.” Crutchie laughed. He finished his meal and Jack and him had an unannounced staring contest waiting for the bill. Crutchie grabbed it. 

“Everyone knows the top pays.” Jack joked, grabbing the bill. Crutchie made a face and didn’t let him have it. He paid with cash. 

“Don’t say stuff like that.” Crutchie stifled a laugh.  
Jack’s phone dinged. 

albert [Amigos we are having a rent party at Race and I’s place at 8 PM it’s $3 and we have food and drinks and probably pot if Race can get off his ass and go buy some. Everyone is welcome just don’t tell Spot because he’ll buzzkill it with his clean freakiness]

Jack handed the phone to Crutchie to read. That sounded real scary to him. He didn’t know Albert and Race did bad things. “Do you want to go?”

“I mean they really are idiots Crutchie. I’ll supervise if you feel like going.” Crutchie nodded. He decided he was very scared of Albert, but Jack didn’t need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Crutchie and Jack had a beautiful day together. They went shopping at a farmer’s market, went out for ice cream, went thrift shopping and went back to their apartment to get ready for Albert and Race’s rent party. Crutchie could’ve sworn Jack looked at the rings a little longer than usual at their favorite vintage store. He smiled to himself, as he’d always dreamed of being Jack’s promised. Maybe one day they’d get married and Jack could open an art studio out west. He could be the perfect homemaker, the perfect spouse, the perfect muse.

Once they got home, Crutchie put a jean jacket over his shoulders and Jack combed his hair. Jack took Crutchie’s hand and gave it a squeeze, lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

Crutchie had always felt awkward at parties. He didn’t dance, gamble or drink, so that left the food table. He was usually too nervous to eat anything anyway so he’d try to find a nice dog or cat to bond with. If there were no animals he’d just sit and observe, listening attentively to the music and humming along once he got the beat.

Jack wasn’t a huge party person either, but he was more nonchalant than his boyfriend. Crutchie remembered him dancing with girls before, having one red solo cup of whatever was being served and being cool and mellow, talking to wallflowers like himself, charming them with his green eyes and caring nature.

Crutchie often worried that girls were Jack’s preference, which lead him to worry that their relationship wouldn’t last. Maybe he was just Jack experimenting. But he knew Jack was too nice to lead him on like that, he always came to the conclusion that Jack really did love him, he proved it to him all the time after all. From asking him to move in after only a few months of dating to all the paintings in his honor, Crutchie knew Jack saw his doubts and was good at sending them all away.

Jack usually wasn’t one for showing affection in public, not in any relationships, but he held Crutchie’s hand all the way to the party. Crutchie felt like Jack had read his mind and went that extra step to show him he was loved. What a guy.

Upon entering, Crutchie looked around. Nothing he didn’t expect, dancing, drinks and games. Albert and Race were making out on the kitchen counter. Was that the real reason they didn’t want Spot there? Crutchie felt his stomach tinge with anxiety. He looked at Jack.

“They’re drunk, Crutchie.” Crutchie nodded. “Speaking of that do you want to drink?” Crutchie didn’t usually drink alcohol, just wedding champagne and church wine, but he wanted to be cool. It was Jack’s birthday after all, maybe it would help him chill out.

“Surprise me. Nothing too strong.” Jack smiled. He fixed himself a manhattan and Crutchie a rum and coke, mostly coke though. He knew his boyfriend couldn’t handle too much.

There weren’t any animals at this party so Crutchie sat down against the wall, watching Jack talk to an old friend. He eventually introduced them, to Crutchie’s delight. Katherine was very nice, very smart and very pretty. Prettier than he, Crutchie thought as he smiled sweetly to hide the scowl of jealously approaching his face.

“LISTEN UP MO’DA EFFERS!” Albert shouted, louder than he needed to. “We’re about to hit cha’ with a slow ass song for your romantic needs.” Crutchie found his way to the side as some Ed Sheeran ballad filled the apartment. He had thought this song was about death, but everyone seemed to have someone to hold, but Katherine and Jack. Crutchie couldn’t dance, so he mouthed at Jack ‘it’s okay!’ giving him a thumbs up. Jack deserved to dance, it was his birthday. Jack looked nervous but danced with Katherine. He looked at Crutchie, “you sure?” he asked.

“I’m fine, have fun.” Crutchie’s throat stung as he held back tears. It wasn’t that his boyfriend was dancing with another woman or even that he seemed to be enjoying it. It was the fact that he, Crutchie Morris, would never be able to dance like that, damnit. Jack looked so happy, DAMNIT.

Halfway through the song Jack and Katherine exchanged whispers and Jack came over to Crutchie.

“Kath and I decided I’d better sit with you, this being romantic and everything.” Jack did finger quotes around the word romantic, which crinkled Crutchie’s nose, as that was very out of character for Jack. “But I’m thinking maybe we should head out.”

Crutchie gave this some thought. “Are you doing that for me? Or do you actually want to go?” Jack looked around.

“We paid them, so mission accomplished there and no one here can handle their liquor. Also the music sucks.” Besides the playlist sucking (Crutchie didn’t hate Ed Sheeran), this was all music to his ears. “Why don’t we get some birthday cake ice cream and see how things are on the roof.” Crutchie beamed with joy. They hadn’t been up there in a second.

“That sounds nice, Jack.” It would’ve been more obvious if birthday cake wasn’t Crutchie’s favorite anyway, but it wasn’t subtle enough that he missed it. Jack leaned in and kissed his lips, probably their first kiss around others. Crutchie felt like he was in a dream, he felt like fucking Cinderella. He hoped everyone was jealous. Jack took his hand and led him out. Not another whim or problem caught Crutchie’s mind. It was all Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being dead. also crutchie’s outfit is the most recent post on neptune’sfifthmoon on tumblr and i’m taking a break from tumblr so it’ll be most recent for awhile. comment if u want me to continue this lol :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack feeds crutchie the last bite and usually id be like eww but idk cute shit?

It was true Jack hated his birthday, but sitting on the roof holding Crutchie in his lap and consuming far too many calories made it all better. He started to feel like he owed Crutchie an explanation.

Trusting him was a no brainer, it just felt so silly to say out loud. He debated on it for awhile before speaking up.

“I was told...” Crutchie looked over, he had a bit of ice cream on his lip so Jack wiped it off. “Wait did you gel your hair?” Crutchie turned pink. 

“Ya like?” Jack nodded, smiling. “Good. Go on though. I mean- if ya wanna.”

“I was told my parents were going ta’ look for a place out west... that by my sixteenth birthday they’d find some land and come back for me. I know it’s stupid... but it took me awhile to accept that it ain’t true.. uh I mean wasn’t true. Year after yeah my birthday was just a reminder I ain’t got folks anymore.. just shitty promises. So here I am, half a decade later. Twenty-two.” Jack looked out at the stars. 

“It ain’t stupid. But you don’t gotta have to feel like you have t’ wait to be loved or anything y’know. I love you. How ‘bout we make rooftop ice cream a tradition? Then you can look forward to that every year ‘steada thinking of the otha’ stuff.” Jack smiled widely. Crutchie was so thoughtful. He scooped the last bite out of the bucket and spooned it to Crutchie. 

“Sounds real nice Crutch.” Crutchie put the now empty ice cream pail and their spoons aside so that he could lean into Jack’s chest. He felt bad for him. He would’ve started rooftop ice cream years ago when they were just friends if he’d known. 

“Hey Jack?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I ain’t tryna upset you or nothin’... but I got you a present.” Jack smiled. 

“That’s very thoughtful angel. Let’s go downstairs and we’ll see what it is.” Jack and Crutchie walked to their apartment, both a little lighter. They went to their bedroom and Jack tore off his shirt. 

“Well damn.” Crutchie snickered. He secretly felt kind of cool for using a bad word. 

“It was real hot up there tonight.” Jack laughed.

“I’m not complaining or anything..” Crutchie changed into his pajamas and located his small gift. It was stowed away under clothes in his dresser drawer. “It ain’t much, but I think you’ll like it.” He handed Jack the box. He took off the paper and opened to box to reveal a tiny Santa Fe snow globe. “I know it doesn’t actually snow there...”

“It does and it’s perfect. Just perfect.” Jack wouldn’t let himself cry. 

“I swear we’ll get there one a’ these days.” Crutchie and Jack were saving to move out west, they only had around five hundred dollars so far, but you have to start somewhere. 

“I dunno what t’ say.” 

“Then don’t say anything.” Jack took that advice and kissed Crutchie deeply. Maybe his birthday wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
